New World, Old Relations
by SadAngel262
Summary: When Ichigo dies in the battle against Aizen, he is reborn in Jump City. 16 years pass in there. Meanwhile in his home world it hasn't even been a month and Aizen is scheming new plans. When Soul Society realise they need Ichigos powers, they locate his reiatsu and send his friends after him. Can they find him? Can "Ichigo" regain his memories and powers in time?


**Nothing really to say here, except... WHY THE HELL DID I JUST POST THAT!? I'M WORKING ON THREE OTHER FICS, WHY, WHYYYYY!?**

**Anyways, hope you enjoy this lil' prologue of mine!**

**To say right now: Romance is not the main focus here. It's Action. I don't know exactly which pairings I'll add, the only certain one is slight Cybee. Like I said, romance won't be a main focus so I'll probably won't write a lot of it. (not that I can anyway)**

**So yeah, the person who Ichigo regenerated into yet has to be revealed!. In the meantime, post your assumptions and questions in the reviews, or PM me! **

**Disclamer: I don't own either Bleach or Teen Titans. If I did, they wouldn't have been cancelled!**

* * *

><p>To some, life is just a row of black and white stripes. To some, it's a roller coaster. And as for me, I always thought that it's a bunch of cards. Same ones, but they always have a different arrangement. You never know what you get. Destiny is a bitch like that.<p>

And apparently destiny was bored and dropped those cards, making a complete mess and creating unlogical events. Why is it always me?

* * *

><p>I dropped my blade. I finally did it. I beat Aizen. He lay on the ground, almost dead. I knew that would it be one more slash and he'd be gone from this world. But even though he has done many things past forgiveness, I couldn't bring myself to kill him. Even if it was a small part, he was still human. To tell the truth, I felt regret even when I killed Ulqiorra and almost finished Grimmjaw. They were Hollows, but not mindless Hollows and that's why I never was quite sure about my decisions.<p>

But there was that one part of me that kept telling that I should just end him. It told me that it would be the best for every person, that something terrible will happen if I don't. But I wouldn't listen. And even if I would, I felt the energy drain from me. The Final Getsuga Tenshou was finally getting to my body.

I remembered how Tensa Zangetsu warned me. I would lose my power. Was that it? Will I never see Rukia or Renji again? And what will happen to the Soul Society?

And that was when I felt that my body was getting colder. I fell down, not being able to stand anymore. The pain grew stronger, like somebody stabbed me with a knife in the heart and the pain was only now getting to my brain

I heard someone run to me, but I couldn't make out who it was. I felt like everything happened miles and miles away, echoing in my mind.

Even though I couldn't tell who it was, I understood that the person and I were close, friends to say at least and I could tell that that person knew I was dying. With all the little of strength I had left, I forced a smile and said the first encouraging words that crossed my mind

"I will be back."

With that, I didn't feel anything anymore and everything went black.

I opened my eyes. Strange. I thought I was supposed to be dead. But apparently I wasn't.

The Karakura Town was gone, I was just in a white room. A room with no walls, no floor and no ceiling. I wasn't even standing. I was floating.

There was no end to the white space. I couldn't even move and I was strangely...Calm. I just couldn't get angry.

**"Kurosaki Ichigo."**

I heard a voice. There was no one in there besides me though, the voice just existed.

"Who are you and how did you know my name?" I asked.

**"I go by many names, but you can call me Soul King."**

"Why am I here? Aren't I supposed to be reincarnated already?"

**"You have died as a Soul Reaper, that is true, but you are not completely one. Therefore, I give you two choices."**

The voice paused before it spoke.

**"First, is that you return to the Human World, but you will lose any connection you had to the Reapers. You will be stripped from your powers completely and every single memory that has a connection with it will be wiped out. You will not be able to become a Soul Reaper again before you die. Second, you will be reincarnated, but in another dimension, maybe even another timeline. You will not have any memories from your past life, but should you encounter a person that you knew, the memories and maybe even your powers will return."**

It was a hard choice. I didn't know what to do. If I chose the first one, I'd lose Rukia, Renji and everyone else. I would probably forget about Ishida, Chad and Inoue too. But I would have my family back, the most important thing to me. Even though I would never see them again.

I was about to choose the first option, when suddenly I remembered the words I said back at the battlefield.

"I will be back."

What if I could make that happen?

"Could I meet any of my friends again and regain if I will choose the second option?"

"That, depends entirely on you, Ichigo."

I didn't know what to do. I could have my family guaranteed, but lose my friends. Or I could have a chance with both.

Even though the smart part of me told me to choose the first one, I never listened.

_**"Oi, King, don't you even think about playing it safe, or I'll crush you, you hear that!?"**_

_"But I can't risk with losing my fami-"_

_**"Risk my ass! When did you grow into a pussy!"**_

I was getting angry.

_"Oi, who the hell do you think you're calling a pussy!"_

_**"If you don't want me to, then stop acting like one!"**_

I rethought everything. When did I become such a coward?

_"I wish to see my friends again someday, no matter what it takes." _I thought.

**"Have you made up your mind, Kurosaki Ichigo?"**

"Yeah." I smiled. "I'll go with the second one."

**"Very well then. Off you go."**

Suddenly I began to feel sleepy. Not just that, but I felt my memories slip away. What was my name again?

Before my last memory of the world vanished, I said a silent goodbye and blocked out.


End file.
